I Hate You, I Love You, I'll Kill You
by Scioneeris
Summary: AU. The Elder Council and Hunter's Association have ordered Kaname and Zero to marry. What those two don't know is that refusal gives both sides carte blanche to start war. KxZ/ZxK Yaoi.
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Taking a prompt and dare from a good friend of mine-what if Kaname and Zero were forced to get married in a way that just kind of well, read the summary and then get on to the story already! Cliche, I know, but this particular version of the idea seems like fun, so here we go! It's a twist, Scioneeris style. AU Seiren, in that she has the power of futuresight-seeing ahead to possible futures. Title comes from Enigma's song, I love you, I hate you, I'll kill you. Thought it kind of fit these two. This is probably going to end up as pure fluffy crack, but who knows. I'll just dub it my "sappy" story and beware that there'll be plenty of our lovely boys depending on each other. ^_^ Enjoy the read. **

**FULL SUMMARY: The Elder Council and the Hunter's Association has come up with a way to start war-order Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu to get married, what those two don't know is that refusal will mean carte blanche for either side. Yaoi. KxZ/ZxK  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Vampire Knight anything, that belongs to Matsuri Hino, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies and characters. **

* * *

><p>"Is he here yet, Seiren?" Kaname straightened his collar in the bathroom mirror, knowing it didn't matter where he was when he spoke, the loyal bodyguard would appear within seconds and of course, with the answer he sought.<p>

He didn't have to wait long. He felt her presence as she entered his private rooms and moved towards the bathroom so he could hear her voice. "In the foyer, shall I escort him up?"

"Yes, that would be best. See him to my study." Kaname gave the tie one final tug and then turned his attention towards the thick, chocolate waves that framed his face. For appearance's sake, he could tie it back.

So he did.

Satisfied with the results, Kaname exited the bathroom and started down the hallway towards the stairs. He took them up to the third floor of the mansion and angled his footsteps towards his private study in the north corner.

He wondered if Kiryu was giving Seiren any trouble, but dismissed the thought as soon as he saw the door in sight. Yes, Kiryu had been nothing but the bane of his existence, but their rivalry had sufficiently cooled when Yuki had begun dating the Day class president and even Aido, for a mercifully short time. The perky brunette was currently single, with no specific inclinations towards either him or the hunter.

Of course, since both of them had graduated, it was easier to go their separate ways without forced interaction causing any kind of tension between them.

If it wasn't for this latest…issue, then Kaname knew that their paths might not have crossed for quite some time. Not that he minded, of course, but fate was fate and pureblood or not, there were some things that still held merit and Kaname wasn't about to tempt fate.

He paused in front of the door and readjusted the cuffs of his dress shirt and straightened his vest. He hadn't worn the jacket, because that was for the press conference later and Kiryu certainly wouldn't appreciate it if he showed up in hunter duds to see Kaname in his perfect, rich self all dressed to the nines.

Swallowing the temporary bubble of nerves, Kaname pushed the study door open and summoned a smile to his face. Zero was standing at the far end of the cozy room, his attention fixed on something on the bookshelf.

Light lavender eyes met his own, widening briefly in surprise before returning to a dull mask as the young hunter gave a stiff nod. "Kuran."

"Kiryu." Kaname began. "Zero." He amended. It was a formality that he didn't understand, after all, they'd be using each other's names within five minutes of meeting, but perhaps it was the principal of the matter. Zero was odd like that sometimes. "I'm sure you're aware of why I requested-"

"Yeah." The silver-haired hunter interrupted. "I figured. You were too quiet. What do you have in mind?"

Kaname blinked. That was surprising. "W-what makes you think I have anything in mind?" But his voice wasn't as smooth or convincing as he'd wanted it to be.

Zero gave a short bark of laughter. "You wouldn't have called me here, if you didn't." He said, smugly. "So out with it, bloodsucker. What did your devious, dirty pureblood mind think up this time?"

Kaname felt his temper rear and he checked with the self-restraint he'd learned through the years. Yes, Zero was probably the only living being in this planet with the uncanny ability to get under his skin at the worst times, but surely he didn't have to rise to the bait every time. "I merely thought that perhaps the truth would be our best defense." He began, working to keep his voice as even and calm as possible.

It worked.

"The Elder Council has been applying a great deal of…pressure." He allowed, moving to take his usual chair beside the desk and he sat, steepling his fingers together in thought. "They are adamant that we go through with this…engagement."

"Tell me something I don't know." Zero rolled his eyes, dropping into a chair on one end of the desk, without invitation. "What did you have in mind?"

"They have been controlling everything that the press has had access to since the announcement of this ridiculous proposal." Kaname drew in a careful breath. "I suggest a media-based counterattack."

Silver eyebrows arched upwards. "I'm listening" Zero prompted.

Kaname graced him with a rare smile. "Good, because I hate repeating myself." He reached into the drawer and pulled out a red folder. "I made some notes in here, perhaps you'd like to take a look?"

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading! Comment if you can. ~*~*~ ^_^ <strong>


	2. Sandwiches

**A/N: And here's a Christmas present-an early update. LOL. Thank you for the kind reviews/faves/alerts and Merry Christmas! I hope chapter 2 lives up to expectation. I'm working on laying down some parameters for the story, then the action and um, other things to come. :P Enjoy!  
><strong>

**FULL SUMMARY: The Elder Council and the Hunter's Association has come up with a way to start war-order Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu to marry their refusal will mean war on both sides. Yaoi. KxZ/ZxK  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Vampire Knight anything, that belongs to Matsuri Hino, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies and characters. **

* * *

><p>Zero paged through the red folder as his eyebrows arched ever upwards in appreciation. "I see." He said, at last. "You think taking them straight on, is good?" He snorted. "You're being very obvious about-" he gestured towards the file folder. Kaname certainly had his ways of going about things, but all that Zero had known of him seemed to be settled on one particular point—Kaname valued his privacy as if it were the rarest of commodities. By publicly coming out to show his displeasure—no matter how brilliant a strategic move—it would certainly be costing him. It was certainly worth noting, though Zero would most certainly never voice <em>that<em> aloud. Thankfully, he didn't have to explain his curiosity, because Kaname ignored whatever it was he had intended with such random remarks and was already off on another tangent.

"It shall certainly serve to minimize any stray dissent towards our respective—sides—and, by garnering public sympathy, at the very least, we can give the Council and the Association a headache. It would make them think twice about the absurdity of this situation and the way they are floundering forward as if we are pawns in their games." He drew himself up with a rather dignified air. "I am no one's pawn and I would endeavor to say the same of you."

Why he couldn't use normal, regular words, was beyond Zero, but he managed to make out that Kaname's view on the loss of his privacy had something to do with the calculating look on the pureblood's face. Kaname only wore that look when it meant that someone was going to be hurt in the near future—hurt for touching, torturing or teasing something that they had no right to. It took some effort to keep his face straight as Zero let his mind wander. And then, of course, he couldn't help it anymore. "What I wouldn't give to see the president's face." Zero sniggered in appreciation. Kaname's plan was sure to hit their respective sides head-on. It would be truly spectacular. For once, he wished he could be in two very specific places at the same time. "Good one, Kaname."

A rare flush settled over the pureblood's face and he studiously looked away out one of the tall windows until it subsided. "Thank you." He said, primly. "Of course, since we are already legally engaged by laws on both sides, our chief selling point would be our individual selves."

"No complaint here." He liked his hunter-life and even if the vampire side of him objected every now and then, Zero had been working to keep his reactions to a minimum. He liked what he did and thought it was a service to the world in general—not to mention a win-win situation. The world was ridded of unnecessary bloodsuckers and he had a goal to focus his anger on, overall, a very useful position to be in. If this whole marriage nonsense went through, he would certainly have to curb his hunter activities, if not cease them altogether to mingle with Kaname's precious social circle. It wasn't a very appealing thought at all. That, Zero decided, could not happen. Though, perhaps they could work on a compromise—_if_—this whole plan didn't work out first, that is.

Zero looked up as Seiren entered the office bearing the customary tray he was beginning to associate with her. A simple silver tray with pitchers of juice and milk, with fat sandwiches piled around it. He would never admit it, but Zero dearly loved those little tasty things. Kaname Kuran may have had everything in the world, but the only thing of his that Zero coveted was the mastermind on his kitchen staff with the ability to make such mouthwatering sandwiches. His stomach was always happy, settled and full after he gorged himself on the properly balanced portions of bread, meat and fixings.

"Do help yourself." Kaname said, wryly. Accurately and easily reading the appreciation in the young hunter's eyes. "Thank you, Seiren, was there anything else?" The bodyguard was hovering—deliberately—and while her expressionless face gave nothing away, Kaname had learned to read her years ago.

"No, Kaname."

Zero was happily stuffing his face.

Kaname suppressed a smirk and delicately selected a specimen, nibbling on the edge. He was not quite hungry, but Seiren knew his habits well enough that she would bring something 'round before he had neither need nor inkling to ask for it. The taste was delicious as usual and Kaname noted that his favorites—the white bread with the pale-green filling and the wheat with cheese and cream—were nearly doubled in portion in regards to the other sandwiches. He almost smiled. Seiren moved around him at once to pour a glass of juice and a glass of milk. She usually did that, leaving the choice of beverage up to him, seeking only to save him the trouble of having to pour a glass himself.

"Milk." Zero mumbled around the mouthful, taking the milk glass when Seiren had replaced the pitcher, his eyes half-closed in something that might have been bliss as he chewed away. "S'anks."

"Skip breakfast, Zero?" Kaname inquired, settling down on an armchair opposite of Zero and relaxing, somewhat. He had skipped his breakfast—or rather, skipped as much as Seiren would allow—she'd followed him around with a cup of coffee and buttered toast until he'd eaten the slice and downed half the cup. Kaname took the remaining glass of juice and shook his head slightly, to show that he didn't need anything else. Seiren took up a position behind the chair and slightly to his left. She didn't want to leave. He wasn't about to press her.

The lavender eyes rolled in pity. "Can't a guy appreciate a good sandwich?" He swallowed, making an effort to speak without his mouth full. "Eat first. Talk later." And he stuffed his mouth again.

To that, Kaname could not think of a single reason why such advice was adverse to their current situation.

So they did.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~<strong>


	3. Ice Packs and Ties

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews/faves/alerts and holiday wishes! I do appreciate them. Here is chapter 3, I'm working up to the action bits. Kaname and Zero are still working out this whole 'media sympathy' bit. We'll see where it takes them. Enjoy! ^_^  
><strong>

**FULL SUMMARY: The Elder Council and the Hunter's Association has come up with a way to start war-order Kaname Kuran and Zero Kiryu to marry. Their refusal will mean war on both sides. Yaoi. KxZ/ZxK  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Vampire Knight anything, that belongs to Matsuri Hino, I only lay claim to my original plot bunnies and characters. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure of this?" Kaname shifted, hesitantly.<p>

Seiren merely glared up at him from beneath her ash-haired fringe. "With all due respect, Kaname." Her voice was deadly like black ice.

The pureblood swallowed, tilting his head to stare up at the ceiling and allowing better access to his neck. His faithful bodyguard gave his tie a particularly vicious tug to compensate for the words she would not say to his face. "So, the interview…?" Kaname prompted.

"Will be a disaster." She said, flatly. "Cancel it. Take him to dinner or something."

"Or something?" Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "How bad would the interview be? We have yet to appear on television with a decent-"

"Very bad." Seiren stepped back, surveying her handiwork, an impeccably knotted tie. She sniffed. It would have to do. Her eyes flashed, briefly. "You can schedule another one, tell him this afternoon when he returns."

"This afternoon. Right." Kaname reached up to tug the tie. She swatted his hand away, meeting his contrite expression with a patented look of her own. "Right. No interview." He sighed. "What about the rest of it, how is everything else? Will all go properly?"

Her pale violet eyes seemed to glass over. She wavered for a moment.

Kaname reached out a hand to steady her, careful and cautious in his movements. After a long, silent moment, she pulled out of the trance, her lips tightly pressed together. "It will…work." She allowed. "But to make up for the interview, you will have to attend a few other things."

"Such as?"

Seiren rattled off a list of expected hosts, parties, meetings and other useful things. Kaname felt his headache begin to sprout. He could already see Zero's reaction to that.

"Isn't there any way around all that fuss?" He asked, hopefully.

The lithe girl seemed as if she'd like to roll her eyes, but controlled herself with obvious effort. "Perhaps, if you were seen together in public a little more often, your stories might make sense."

"But we're not trying to be a couple." Kaname blinked, confused. "We're trying to convince them that we just want to be left alone and that marriage won't solve the Council or the Association's problems between us." He frowned. "You said this would work."

"Things change." She said, shortly. "You of all of us, should know that, Kaname." With a brisk toss of her head, the bodyguard started towards the door. "Finish your coffee and eat your toast. You have a busy day ahead."

* * *

><p>"So we have to appear everywhere together now?" Zero repeated, a half-scowl on his face. He didn't like that bit of news at all. Their worlds were as vastly different as opposites could be and he certainly wasn't going to suffer through one of Kaname's perfect business luncheons when the pureblood couldn't accompany him through Hunter business. Well, current Hunter business, if he had to sort it out, Zero knew he'd think of something. He really didn't want to, though. "I'm not giving up on the mission list. I gotta work, Kuran. There's no way I can be here and at the Association and then at-"<p>

"As do I, Kiryu."

"You're a pureblood! Can't you just do some of your pureblood magic and make your-"

"There are limits to everything!" Kaname snapped, his burgundy eyes shimmered. "and I am not to abuse the power that is given to me."

"Oh no, of course not, you just like lording it around whoever is willing to-"

Kaname's glare shut him up.

A heavy silence settled over the duo.

"Perhaps I can make other arrangements." Kaname allowed. "I have other…places you can stop by and perhaps that will help to lessen some of the necessary travel. I cannot shift my schedule any more than I already have."

"Why, because the world will end?" Zero snarked.

The pureblood was silent for a moment. "Not all of it." He said, at last.

The silver-haired hunter gaped at him.

* * *

><p>"You said that she was one reporter that wasn't bought off by the whole council face. We need her interview." Zero's frown had grown more pronounced. This wasn't the first time they were having this conversation in the past few days, but they'd just gone over this yesterday afternoon and now Kaname was bringing it up again. The idiot seemed destined to forever change his mind on a whim whenever the fancy suited him. It was starting to wear on whatever nerves Zero'd had left to his name.<p>

"I wasn't suggesting to cancel it, merely that I might have some strings to pull." Kaname soothed. "Besides, you're in no condition to sit through an interview now."

"Strings to pull?" Zero exclaimed in dismay, shifting the ice pack cradled beneath his chin. He wished his vampire healing was more up to speed than it was at present. A lucky Level E had gotten in a very lucky blow. It wouldn't happen again. He'd made sure of it. Thankfully, Kaname's only response had been to look to Seiren who produced an icepack out of thin air. Zero had figured it wouldn't hurt. "Kaname! I thought you said she was independent." He winced at the movement that sent spikes of pain through his jaw.

"She is, but her supervisor, fellow colleagues and such are not quite the same. I have plenty of strings entangled with them and they can afford to lose a few before they become entirely useless."

"You're going to play puppetmaster from the wings again? Never mind. Cancel the stupid thing. I won't be able to speak half of the ti-"

"I'm not going to play with the interview!" Kaname exclaimed, exasperated. "I'm simply going to suggest that they might want to shift the programming an hour or two later, wouldn't that suffice?"

Zero blinked. Two hours would at least allow the swelling to disappear and his jaw to return to normal working function. In fact, if he dared to let himself think past the ridiculousness of sitting in a certain pureblood's study with a plastic baggie of ice cubes glued to his cheek, Zero might have wondered if Kaname was going to all that fuss just for him. "What?" He sputtered, inarticulately.

Kaname rubbed his forehead. "Seiren, more sandwiches." He said, wearily. "And something soft, for Zero to eat."

Zero nearly choked.

Seiren bobbed her head in understanding, flitting to the door.

Zero stared after her before his vampire thinking caught up to ex-human tastes. "No Jello!" He barked—and then of course, winced—before shifting the ice pack once more.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*Thanks for reading! Poor Zero, he took a left hook to the jaw. *sigh* Duck next time, my dear hunter.~*~*~<strong>


	4. For What It's Worth

**A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews/faves/alerts! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this fluff fic. My muse is getting busy again, so I can finally update! Enjoy! ^_^ See chapter one for full disclaimers/summaries/warnings.**

* * *

><p>The week came and passed. Conferences, interviews and public appearances began to slot themselves into Zero's precious schedule. He found that it wasn't all as bad once the first half-dozen or so were through. With each new appearance, he'd worked to check his temper and project a confident air towards the 'independence' that the pureblood had worked so hard to propose.<p>

Kaname held his own quite nicely and Zero found himself falling into something vaguely like friendship as their necessary closeness demanded some shows of civility. They'd had their own chatterings and arguings, but remarkably, neither had gone for the jugular and Kaname's private study remained intact.

The Kuran Manor became the unofficial headquarters for their little scheme as Zero still bunked at Cross Academy in the Chairman's spare bedrooms and Kaname was often traveling too much to have anywhere of real importance to stay. It was now becoming quite the common sight for Kaname to step out of his limo, exhausted, weary and craving blood tablets like candy when the familiar sound of Zero's approaching motorcycle would bring a smile to his face.

Kaname would hurry indoors and dispatch Seiren for the necessary tablets and a fresh change of clothes, before heading straight up to the showers for fifteen minutes of luxury. By the time he'd set foot in the study, Zero would already be there, pouring a glass of milk from the pitcher and balancing a sandwich-filled plate on his knees. The ex-human would look just as tired as Kaname, but the moment the pureblood would step into the room, Zero's expression would lift and brighten just the slightest.

"Long day?" Kaname inquired, seating himself across the table and surveying the selection of sandwiches.

"Try the cream cheese ones, they're good." Zero chewed happily. "You have one good cook. I think this is a new recipe ."

"I shall be sure to send him your compliments." Kaname half-smiled. Zero was dressed in his work clothes and looking distinctly worse for the wear. From what Kaname could tell, it looked as if Zero had fallen into water and simply rode his bike to dry off. He knew better, of course, and wondered how bad of a mission it had been.

As if sensing the pureblood's gaze on him, Zero scowled. "I'm fine. Quit staring. Just a lucky slip, that's all."

"Never." Kaname said automatically, before he could stop himself.

Zero blinked, sitting up straight. "What?" There was the faintest tremor in his voice. It was almost a warning. They'd been doing so good, so far, managing to dance around the really important conversations and avoiding the topics that neither were ready to tackle. Kaname's shift in that direction had tugged at their fragile truce.

Kaname swallowed. "I am sure there is a trick to it." His voice was calm and even. "I cannot stop staring, until I have discovered your…secrete. There is no physically logical way to fit a sandwich of that size in your mouth."

Zero blinked again, considering the words, deciphering them into smaller parcels before he smirked. "Jealous of a bigmouth, Kuran? It doesn't suit you."

Kaname found himself smiling along. He also silently promised himself that he would never stop staring. Zero Kiryu was far too fascinating a subject to let alone in peace.

* * *

><p>"Well that just takes the-!" Zero stomped into the study and slammed the door behind him.<p>

Kaname stopped short of plowing into the closed door and opened it with a resigned sigh. "I did warn you that it would be brutal." He said, mildly. "The Council isn't happy with our little game and of course the Association wouldn't sit silently either."

Zero swore, whirling around with a punch aimed at Kaname's jaw.

The pureblood's eyes grew wide and he dodged, darting away, quickly. "Kiryu?" The lavender eyes had begun to darken. "Zero?"

Zero stared at him, the crouched posture and worry showing plainly on the pureblood's face. The anger and fight drained out of him. His clenched fists slowly uncurled and he stomped towards the stuffed armchairs, dropping heavily into his usual seat. "Stupid, nosy, ignorant-!" He fumed and was off again on another tirade.

Kaname gave him space and time, excusing himself to the door to request the usual set of sandwiches, this time with some finger food for appetizers. Perhaps this time he might convince Zero to stay to dinner and somehow eating with his hands, seemed to calm the hunter down.

Sure enough, the moment that the food appeared, Zero's control appeared within seconds. He sulked, somewhat, but dug into the sandwiches and pigs-in-a-blanket fingerfood. It seemed to soothe whatever rawness had appeared and after a moment, he spoke again. "That was a stupid question." He finally snapped.

"I agree." Kaname said, smoothly. "Perhaps we should settle on an answer agreeable to us both and recite it in the future."

Zero snorted. "If any of them have an ounce of self-preservation, they won't ask again!"

"If they have something more important on the line, they'll ask it and worse." Kaname sighed.

"As if I'd marry you for your money!" Zero burst out. "I'm more than capable of supporting myself. More. Than. Capable!" He bit off each word. "I don't need your money! Your cook, maybe, your money, no! Heavens, no!"

Kaname blinked. That was what Zero was upset about? He'd had this all wrong…

"And looks—for—I'm not—you're not, we're not-" Zero stammered. "I like girls. Pretty girls. Girls are pretty." He leapt to his feet, stashing the plate and glass on the coffee table as he took up pacing the length of the room. "I'm not interested in, they're just, they-!"

"For what it's worth, Zero." Kaname chose his words carefully. "And yes, I do agree, girls are quite—pretty." He hesitated. "I am glad at least, it is you and no one else."

"What?" Zero stared at him.

"You're not that bad to look at." Kaname turned away, sensing Seiren's approach. "You're rather easy on the eyes."

For the remainder of Zero's visit, he refused to meet the ex-human's eyes.

If Zero happened to sport a somewhat attractive blush for several minutes, no one mentioned it.

* * *

><p><strong>~*~*~Thanks for reading!~*~*~<strong>


End file.
